


Mirrors | Kenma x Reader Soulmate AU

by JimblesChimbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimblesChimbles/pseuds/JimblesChimbles
Summary: A new AU I thought of: You see your soulmate in the mirror when they're in front of it after they turn 16!- If one of you is older than the other, they can still see you in the mirror, you just can't see them.- Both don't have to be in the mirror, only one has to be there to be shown on the mirror.- Sounds can be heard through the mirror.- if the other isn't in front of the mirror they don't show up. EX: You run from the right to the left of the mirror, you would only show up for the time you were in front of the mirror (sounds included).- It can be any mirror. The mall, the bathroom, or even the car.- It's basically just like a Face Time except when the other isn't in front of it they don't show up until they go back in front of the mirror.- If one is in the mirror and the other isn't at their "house" mirror, they will show up on the mirror closest to them.- People around them can see the people in the mirror.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Just a Starter :D

Hey guys! I'm making a Kenma x Reader Soulmate AU. This'll be my first time making a Fanfic so please be patient will me! I'll probably be posting the first chapter within a few days because I kinda had a story line for me x Kenma and just make it a Reader x Kenma but then I realized that it'd kinda be illegal and weird (I'm 13 and he's 17 (it'll be set BEFORE the time skip)). So please enjoy the story i'll be posting soon! Bye!! <3!

P.S. I'd love any constructive criticism and any thoughts in general! <3!!


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Boy

I never really thought of myself as one to be excited for my soulmate. Others would just pray to the Gods that the days would go by quicker just to see their fated soulmate in the mirror the day they turn 16. I couldn’t say the same about myself.

Number 1: I was turning 16. A first year in high school.  
Number 2: I don’t want my soulmate to think I’m weird or something. I mean, my name already sounds weird. ‘Kenma’. What kind of person has that kind of name? I wish it wasn’t me. It sounds awful.

My 16th birthday is coming up, all i’m really excited for is money. New games. And maybe some apple pie. 

“Kenma!” 

“Kuroo.”

“Excited for your birthday next week?” Kuroo said with curiosity brimming his eyes.

“Nah.” I responded in my usual bored tone while looking down on my Nintendo DS.

“Ehhh? I expected you to be more excited to see the one you’re destined with.”

“They’re just gonna think i’m weird.” I said turning off my device and stuffing it into my bag, noticing that we were approaching the school gates.

“Welp. Don’t forget about club activities after school today!” Kuroo says walking towards the 2nd years’ hallway.

“I know.” 

\- - - - -

The week was normal. Just regular volleyball practice, gaming for 30 hours straight and school. Except this week isn’t normal. It’s my birthday in 20 minutes, why am I even awake? It’s a school night. A Monday. Kuroo wanted a sleepover to see who my “special person” is by staying up till midnight until we see them in my mirror.

“I’m so done with this.” I said to Kuroo, glaring at him.

“Come on Kenmaaaa~” Kuroo said with a whine. “Just 18 minues left!” Kuroo pleaded.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” I said with a grunt.

I stood up, leaving Kuroo in my room and went into the bathroom. Hiding my Nintendo DS in my pocket. 

I was probably there for 30 minutes just sitting on the toilet trying to defeat a boss that I just couldn’t figure out. I got so pissed off.

“Ugh! Damn it!” I stood up in frustration and went to wash my face and looked into the mirror and saw her.

“WHAT THE FU-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this kind of length for chapters, or would you like them to be a bit longer? Tell me in the comments! <3


	3. Chapter 2: A bit of a tease

SHE WAS. N A K E D. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. MY SOULMATE JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER AND IS NOW LOOKING AT HERSELF IN THE MIRROR. WAIT SHE LOOKS YOUNGER THAN ME. WHY-

“Heyyy soulmate! I know I say this everyday but in hopes that you are actually older than me I’ll say it!”

HAH?! SHE SAID THIS EVERYDAY?! WAIT WHERE EVEN IS SHE?! THE SUN IS UP. IS SHE IN A DIFFERENT TIME ZONE OR SOMETHING- My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she started speaking again.

“I’m F/N L/N! Uhm- I’m turning 15 soon so technically I can’t see you yet but one day my brain came up with an amazing idea to; tease~ you!” L/N said.

“T-TEASE-” I MEAN YEAH TEASING ME IS FINE AND ALL BUT UGH Y/N PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!

I kept scrambling around and moving out of embarrassment that I woke up Kuroo who was apparently asleep in my room.

“Kenma-?” Kuroo said questioningly as he walked into the bathroom that was ALSO APPARENTLY unlocked.

“Kenma-!” Kuroo walked in to find me staring at the mirror with my mouth agape and went to look at it. And then she left. 

“Huh? Kenma what were you doing??” Kuroo asked. 

“I saw her.” I said with my mouth dropped to the floor.

“Who?” 

“MY SOULMATE!”

“I SAW MY SOULMATE KUROO! I SAW HER!!”

“WAIT WHAT?! KENMA WHAT’D SHE LOOK LIKE?!” Kuroo said practically screaming in my face.

“SHE WAS NAKED!”

“Huh-” 

“KUROO SHE WAS NAKED!” I yelled back at him. Cheeks flushed and my ears practically burned off the sides of my face.

“WELL- UM- THAT’S EMBARRASSING.” Kuroo said. His face also kinda turning red.

“I KNOW. SHE ALSO TALKED TO ME.” 

“Talked to you?” Kuroo responded back with his own question.

“YEAH UM- apparently she’s trying to tease me by talking to me everyday in the mirror. At home of course.” I said. Finally calming down and getting myself back into my normal mindset. (Even though my ears were STILL burning and SUPER red).

“She suit your tastes though?” Kuroo said with a smirk on his face, noticing how I was still red.

“Kuroo- ughh shut up.” I said, tired of everything. “She’s 14, don't get ahead of yourself here. We aren't trying to get our doors knocked on in the middle of the night by the police Kuroo.”

“NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a bit longer than the first chapter but I'll try writing my chapters to a longer length that's enjoyable for you guys! <3
> 
> \- - - - - 
> 
> Sorry I was kind of excited to see someone commenting on my fist chapter and actually noticing my work that I wanted to make another chapter really quickly but this one kinda sucked and doesn't sound as good as the first one so I might have a bit of a writer's block but I'll try updating in a few days!


	4. Chapter 3: Y/N YOU IDIOT-

Awake. The only word that could describe the night of my birthday. Kuroo kept asking me stupid questions the whole night about on what she said. How she looked. If she looked like she played any games. It was so stupid, I felt tired of all of it after just 15 minutes. Kuroo also felt tired after a few hours but I was awake. 

“Damn.” I said, just thinking to myself. She was so damn pretty. I said with my face and ears getting redder and hotter by the second.

I covered my face with my hands, moving side to side. How could I sleep after seeing something like that?! I know. It’s super cliche. Falling in love with a stranger you’ve only met for at least a minute and twirling around like a damn idiot on your bed as if you were in some romance anime. How idiotic of me...

\- - - - - 

“Kenma?! When’d you sleep?! You look like a zombie!” Yaku said while I was practicing my sets in the gym during morning practice.

“I bet that gutless jerk just spent the whole night playing games.” Taketora spit back in distaste.

“Nah nah,” Kuroo told Taketora, “We saw his soulmate last night.” Kuroo said with a whole smirk on his face.

Ugh of all times to bring up my now discovered soulmate, he had to say it now? During morning practice?? With Taketora next to me?!

“Ohh! What was she like Kozume?” Kai, my senpai, asked curiously.

“Naked.” Kuroo said without missing a single beat.

A second passed. Then 5. Then a minute until they finally said something. 

“HUH?!” The whole team screamed, even the 3rd years overheard and their eyes were practically bulging out of their skull.

“EVERYONE!!” Coach Nekomata called.

“Go outside. We’re running.” Coach said with a comforting but somehow threatening smile.

“Yes Coach!” The whole team responded bowing their heads in the process.

\- - - - - 

Morning practice had finally ended and I was exhausted out of my mind. As I was panting trying to catch my breath and wipe the sweat from my forehead, I heard Fukunaga say: 

“Oh. Look,” Fukunaga said with his cat-like face, “Someone’s soulmate is in front of the mirror right now.”

Nothing turned faster than my head at that moment, I practically prayed that it wasn’t Y/N naked and in front of the mirror trying to tease me.

“Soulmate!!” Y/N said excitedly in front of the mirror, “You wanna know what I did today?! I-” 

“AHHHHHHH!!” I screamed while flailing my arms in front of the mirror like a damn idiot so that no one would see her (If she was naked or not). My face was redder than a whole tomato and I wanted to die. I was embarrassing myself in front of my upperclassmen and the whole team. I could barely hear the last words she said.

“... bye then soulmate!” Y/N said. I sighed a breath of relief as I saw her leave the mirror and it turning back to show the reflection of my back.

I sighed and turned to face Kuroo and the rest of the team. Kuroo was doing his damn coyote laugh and the rest of the team was giggling and laughing among themselves. If you’ve seen anything redder than tomato, than that’s what my face looked like at this moment. 

“KUROO STOP LAUGHING AT ME!” I screamed in embarrassment.

“Oh and soulmate!” SHE CAME BACK?! OH MY GOD, NO Y/N DON’T SAY ANYTHING EMBARRASSING- 

“I love you!” Y/N said, kissing her hand and blowing it in the mirror as if I could blow one back to her.

“Y/N NO-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! I liked how this one came out! Thank you for everyone who gave kudos/bookmarked and commented! I love you guys!! And as always any comments or advice are appreciated! <3


	5. Chapter 4: Classmates.

Before you read! This is important:

**“Bold”:** English

“Normal Font”: Japanese

“So turns out your soulmate speaks English huh Kenma?” Kuroo says to me while we make a turn to get into the main building to get to our classrooms.

“Yeah” I respond quickly.

_ ~Flashback~ _

**“** **_Soulmate!!_ ** _ ” Y/N said excitedly in front of the mirror,  _ **_“You wanna know what I did today?! I-’_ **

_And_

**_“I love you!”_ ** _ Y/N said, _

_ ~End of Flashback~ _

“Now that I think about it… How did you find out your soulmate's name and them teasing you anyways?” Kuroo said,

“I mean we do have basic English classes but not “advanced” words you know?” He continued.

“Some of my favorite creators don’t have Japanese captions so I picked up a bit of English while trying to watch them.” I responded quickly, noticing my classroom was nearby.

“Well I have to go to the 2nd year’s hallway. I meet you for practice after school right Kenma?” Kuroo stared at me, almost threatening me so that I wouldn’t skip afternoon practice.

“ I won’t, I won’t.” I replied, rolling my eyes in the process.

\- - - - - 

“Soulmates can only be seen through mirrors.” The history teacher said.

“This is where the origin of ghosts came from. Spirits haunting the mirrors. No one saw their soulmates in the water, nor the reflection of several plastics or metals. It was only mirrors.” He explained.

I like learning about my soulmate and all but I’ve heard the same thing all the way from preschool to now. I don’t need a repeat of what’s already been hammered into my brain.

“Kozume!” The teacher said, interrupting my thoughts.

“Y-yes!” I said trying not to attract anymore needed attention.

“If I recall correctly your birthday is today… you seem a bit tired. Did you see them?” He asks.

“Yes, I saw them last night.” I responded, practically mumbling.

“Hey there’s a rumor spreading about him right?”

“Yeah! The one where his soulmate apparently showed up naked for their first meeting! How embarrassing!”

Damn it, rumors are spreading and now my classmates are murmuring behind my back. I can hear you, you know! I’m not deaf!

“Quiet down class! Kozume you may be seated.” The teacher said. I proceeded to sit down and class had resumed.

…

*Ding Dong Ding Dong!*

The bells had rung and finally lunch had started. I had brought my lunch from home, and I had started eating it and plugged my headphones in so I could restart that boss level that I couldn’t beat last night.

“Kozume! Is it true that you saw your soulmate naked for your first encounter?!” Some side character said.

“I bet they looked superrr sexy, right Kozume?” Their friend said.

“Excuse me?” I said, looking at them both with a glare.

“Whattt? Don’t be a buzzkill Kozume.” They retorted. Are you kidding??

“No way, please don’t talk about Y/N like that. They’re younger than me. A literal 14 year old. You sound like actual perverts.” I said firmly and a bit louder than my usual voice.

“Uh-” They said backing off slowly not trying to attract anymore attention they already had. Well other than the fact that more than half the class was already staring at them in disgust.

“Please leave me alone now, I have a game to finish.” plugging back in my earbuds, I resumed my game and continued playing.

How actually low can people get? They didn’t even ask for Y/N’s age. Or even what they looked like. How absolutely disgusting. What perverts.

\- - - - - 

“Kozume I heard you got into a fight?” Yaku asked.

“Oi, stop making that disgusted face Kenma” Kuroo said, noticing my expression.

“I didn’t even do much. I just told them to back off cause they were asking way too personal questions about Y/N.” I said in an annoyed tone.

**“SOULMATEEEE!!!”** Y/N said all the way from the bathroom.

“DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! Y/NNNNNN!!!” I said screaming to try and not bring any attention to her, also practically praying that she wasn’t naked this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time, I've been struggling with homework and trying to keep my grades up and kinda forgot to post my newest chapter. In the future I'll try to keep it consistent but future chapters might be a bit spread out over the month.  
> \- - - - -  
> On another note, thank you to everyone who gave me kudos/bookmarked and commented! Literally seeing you guys enjoy my poop stories make me so happy and gives my day so much more joy and happiness.


	6. Chapter 5: Naive.

Just a reminder!

“ _ Italics _ ” = English is being spoken

“Normal Font” = Japanese is being spoken

(The italics only apply when someone is  talking . If the font is used in any other context then they’re used for dramatic effect)

:D

\- - - - -

That’s now how my life went after that, just seeing y/n talk to herself in the mirror every day. I enjoyed it. Just seeing her being so overjoyed about stupid things that happened during her school day. 

Overall, I didn’t speak much English but having her with me every day definitely improved it. Although I couldn’t even speak it, I enjoyed seeing her talk. Usually, I tried to respond back but obviously, she couldn’t hear me, Kuroo usually made fun of me for this but I don’t mind anymore, I just yell back at him and throw my controller at him. Yeahh, he doesn’t tease me about her anymore.

But so far there’s been something strange about y/n, she isn’t talking to me as much as she did when I first saw her through the mirror. Instead, she spends more time on her phone smiling and giggling. It’s bothering me. Who the hell is she texting? I can tell it’s a guy, she’s been on facetime with some random dude every few days, just by their voice, I can tell she’s been facetiming a guy, the same guy. An older guy in fact. 

\- - - - - 

School had ended super quickly today and I went to club practice way earlier than usual, and Coach Nekomata was there.

“Something bothering you Kozume?” Coach asked.

“Nothing really I guess…” I responded back with a little bit of hesitance and a bit of discomfort on my face. 

“You know,... my hunches are usually right. You’re upset about your soulmate right?” Coach asked. 

‘How’d he guess it so accurately??’

“Well, yeah…” I replied, wanting to go to the club room to change into my uniform.

“Hmm since your soulmate is from a different country and younger than you, you must be confused on what to do, huh, kiddo?” Coach said with the classic hand on chin, thinking pose.

Woah completely on the dot. Didn’t know hunches could be so accurate.

“Yeah, actually. How’d you know?” I asked with curiosity in my eyes.

“Just a hunch, well if it ever bothers you that much you can just go somewhere with no mirrors around.” Coach Nekomata said.

“Yeah but she’s kinda… extreme when she goes in front of the mirror sometimes.”

“Ahh, well, you can’t do much if your usual options aren’t available. Go on and change into your uniform then.” Coach Nekomata said, swishing his hand. Signaling for me to continue walking to the club room.

\- - - - - 

Practice was… alright actually. Me and Taketora became friends and resolved our differences I guess. Other than the fact that y/n had DISRUPTED OUR PRACTICE AGAIN by yelling for me and to tell her daily stories to when Kuroo gave me an idea when we were walking home.

“Why don’t you get a small mirror and a soundproof case?” Kuroo asked,

“A mirror with a case?” I responded back with visible confusion on my face.

“Yeah, apparently it’s a trend nowadays to get really small mirrors to put in your pocket so that your soulmate won’t accidentally show up in someone else’s mirror since the rule is that they’ll show up in the mirror closest to you, no matter who owns the mirror,” Kuroo explained, feeling a bit proud of himself to teach me something I hadn’t known yet.

He continued, “And you can also get small cases that are shaped like those phone wallets so that if your soulmate is a really loud person and you're in a quiet place, the people around you won’t be able to hear them. I’m surprised you haven’t heard about them yet, they’re superrr popular here in Tokyo.”

Hmm, a small mirror with a case huh.

“Thanks Kuroo, I try to find one later,” I said.

“Mhm, ah, by the way, were you ever able to complete that game? Last time you said that…”

\- - - - - 

I had invited Kuroo over to my house so we could play some video games and up my ego just a bit higher so I could beat him in Super Smash Games: Ultimate in another 15 rounds. We had gotten into our 3rd match when we could hear two people talking behind us. My mom hadn’t come home yet and the only thing behind us was my mirror, and y/n doesn’t usually have people over, so 

Who was it…?

\- - - - - 

“ _ y/n come sit over here with me... _ ” I hear a guy’s voice say.

“ _ Sure r/n!, _ ” y/n said,

‘What the hell…?’ I think to myself hearing y/n and some random guy in my mirror behind me.

I swoop my head around quickly to find y/n and some random guy next to her on her couch. He looks to be around 17.

“Woah what the heck? Kenma what’s going on??” Kuroo asks with visible confusion and concern on his face.

I quickly stand up to get a closer look at my mirror and then, panic strikes me as I see this guy slowly move his hand onto y/n’s thigh, stroking it slowly.

“ _ Are you really sure you’re my soulmate? _ ” y/n asks with the most innocent look I’ve ever seen her have.

“ _ Of course baby, how could I ever not recognize these beautiful eyes of yours… _ ” This r/n guy said, I almost puked hearing his super flirtatious voice. 

‘He’s tricking her! Oh god, Kenma think! What the hell should I do?!’ I practically screamed to myself.

But y/n would never fall for stuff like that right?

_ Right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY I'M BACK, I have great ideas for this story so I'm gonna try to write and continue this story cause I have GREAT plans for this again. :D


End file.
